Moments Like These
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: A carefree, joyous day in the Cullen mansion, post BD. A short little one-shot full of Cullen family fluff and happiness. Please R/R!


**Moments Like These**

Summary: A carefree, joyous day in the Cullen mansion, post BD. A short little one-shot full of Cullen fluff and happiness. Please R/R! =)

A/N: Yay! I wrote a second fanfiction! This is what you readers get from an author procrastinating their homework... a nice, cosy, fluffy fic to read! Please review! =D

**EPOV:**

I ran my hands through my bronze hair as I took in the scene around me. It was another sunny day in Forks and the Cullen mansion was full of joy, everyone was carefree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle huddled together, reading one of Carlisle's many thick books, a soft, joyous smile on both their faces. My fingers, which were previously playing a random melody on the ivory keys of my piano, developed the tune into Esme's favourite song, a reminder of one of the most important people and leaders in my life. _Thank you, Edward. _Esme thought affectionately as Carlisle grinned at me before returning to their reading.

"Fuck! Jazz, what the hell was that!" I heard Rosalie hiss from the garage below. I shook with laughter as I continued to play Esme's song, seeing Rosalie through Jasper's mind playfully punching him into the nearest shelf in the garage and cooing softly to her precious shiny red convertible. Jasper smiled and thought to me _I know your watching Edward. Remember to protect me from Esme's wrath when she finds out her shelf is broken. You know it wasn't me this time! _I heard the smile in his thoughts as I suddenly heard heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs, followed by a deep laugh. Emmett.

My fingers began to play a much deeper, heavier tune on the piano as I watched my favourite brother stomp around acting like a dinosaur, chasing a squealing Renesmee as she dived in between his legs. He gently threw her over his shoulder and span in a circle wildly and set a very dizzy and giggling Nessie back to her feet, careful not to let go of her just in case she tripped. She smiled my crooked smile up at me as I slowly changed the tune to Renesmee's Lullaby.

_It's so beautiful, Edward._ My wife, Bella thought to me as she lowered her shield. I winked at her, knowing that if she were still human a beautiful rosy blush would currently be spreading across her cheeks. She sighed and smiled lovingly at me, then returned to engross herself in the pages of Wuthering Heights once more. I shook my head and chuckled, playing the soft notes of Bella's Lullaby.

"EEEEEEEEK!!!!!" A high pitched squeal pierced through my ears.

"Shut up you crazy pixie!" Rosalie playfully shouted as she and Jasper entered the front door of the house covered in wood splinters and grease. Esme raised her eyebrow at them while Jasper sheepishly grinned at her, while Rose laughed, her golden eyes twinkling with mischief.

"OHMYGOSHTHERE'SASALE! 50%OFFSHOESOMGIHAVETOGOITSTARTSTOMORROW!!!" Alice shrieked excitedly as her hyper self bounced up and down, her short spiky black hair delicately framing her face. I laughed loudly as I heard Alice attempting to persuade Bella to accompany her on her shopping trip, and succeeding. Alice poked her tongue out at me and gracefully danced over to where I was sitting at the piano, my hands beginning a bouncy, happy, bright new tune especially for my favourite sister.

Alice sang along in perfect sync with the notes flowing from my fingertips. This was not the first time I had played her song for her. Ever since Alice and Jasper had joined the family as Cullens I developed a special bond with Alice that not even I or anyone else could fully understand. With Alice, it felt as if I had known her my entire existence. Life was always bright with her around. I remember the painful days without Bella when I had left her in the past. My fingers hit a more solemn note. Alice noticed this and gently rested her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. She had helped me survive through those days and nights without my Bella, she was like my sunshine. I smiled softly back and resumed to playing her catchy, jolly tune. Alice's tinkling bell like laughter rung through the house as Emmett tickled her sides and ran off with a giggling Nessie behind him.

Her song came to an end, Alice once again singing the tune along with the notes I played perfectly. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and squeezed me with a tight hug. I was pretty sure that if I were still human, she would have cut off my blood circulation and oxygen intake by now. I chucked as I placed a kiss upon her spiky hair and warmly returned her embrace. Bella smiled affectionately at me and Alice, her eyes full of love.

"You're the bestest brother ever, Eddie!" Alice said in her tinkerbell voice. Only she had the special permission to call me Eddie, everyone knew that I hated the name, but Alice was always the exception.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Emmett boomed from where he was playing Wii with Nessie.

I wrinkled my nose as the horrible smell of that _dog_ engulfed the Cullen mansion, the glass door opening to reveal a laughing Jacob who had obviously heard Emmett's comment.

"You're the bestest little sister too, Ali," I replied affectionately to her as I tickled her ribs, causing her to erupt into a peal of giggles. Emmett tackled both me and Alice to the floor with a crash, resulting in Esme immediately scolding him to be careful and not to break her antique kitchen table. Alice and I wrestled on the floor with Emmett while Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie watched us, laughing, as Esme tried not to join them, while Bella ran her fingers through Renesmee's bronze curls as she drifted off to sleep with her face cradled on Jacob's leg.

Emmett grabbed Alice and threw her over her shoulder and sprinted vampire speed to the backyard. "Edward save me!" She giggled as she frantically waved her arms and punched Emmett's back. I chuckled and raced outside, the breeze flowing through my hair as I tackled Emmett to the ground and snatched Alice away from him, dusting her off as she bounced up and down on her toes. "Thanks Eddie-Poo!" she squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist as I mock glared at her for using the nicknames I hated, which only she could use without me ripping her to pieces.

"Anytime, pixie, anytime." I patted her back and piggybacked her back towards the house as Emmett guffawed loudly beside us. The sun began to set marking twilight, the end of another day as our skin began to gently sparkle in the sunlight. I felt grateful to my vampire abilities for one thing, having a perfect memory because it was moments like these that I never wanted to forget.

FIN.

~*~

Now hit that wonderful green button!

Pretty please with Edward on the top?

You can't resist that now, can you?

Lol =)


End file.
